


Barovia HS AU

by Phyryc



Series: Dinguses on Main [1]
Category: Barovia HS, DnD - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phyryc/pseuds/Phyryc
Summary: A fun little high school AU of a Curse of Strahd campaign.





	1. Roles

ages will be modified to fit human standards

-Strahd- principal  
Ireena- vice principal  
Escher- secretary  
Charon- secretary  
\---  
Mathias- Nurse  
Vasilka- Nurse assisstant (unofficial school therapy animal caretaker)  
Anna Krezkova (Miss Anna/Mom)- school counselor  
\---  
-Davian-  
family catering business (owns the kitchen)  
\---  
-Pam- biology teacher  
Kasimir- maths teacher  
Stanimir- chemistry teacher  
Madame Eva- history teacher  
Sir Godfrey- art teacher  
Vladimir- shop teacher

Hek- English student teacher  
\---  
Izek- security  
-Ernst- janitor  
\---  
Bree- senior, archery club  
Julian- junior  
Victor- sophmore,  
Vex- freshman (casual witch)

\---  
Marzena- junior  
\---  
Board Of Education

Raven Queen- superintendent  
Ismark Kolyanovich  
Lady Wachter  
-Dmitri Krezkov-  
Vallakoviches


	2. Hospital Visits, Hot Nurses, and General Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor's a mess(tm), Ireena's done, the Maliamne twins just Are, and Pam teaches the children. Escher's trying.

Bc victor's so.. awkward and kinda clumsy, he's a well known presence in the nurses' office and local hospital.  
Causes vex emotional trauma from how often he gets hurt and how serious it gets.  
One of his nastier falls included Hek a few months into the semester and now he's another well known presence in the nurses' office but for an entirely different reason.  
(He fakes injuries to go, Mathias knows he's faking injuries, but pretends they're serious so Hek doesn't get in trouble)  
\---  
Anna has adopted half of the school, teachers included  
\---  
The Vallakoviches hate Strahd and want to change the principal, but can't do anything other than salt on the board of education.  
\---  
Kasimir, the disgruntled maths teacher who, much like his students, doesn't want to be there  
Stanimir is the chemistry teacher who blows up shit on purpose  
Madame Eva, the crazy history teacher  
Ernst, the janitor who knows everyone's business

\---  
Escher is the secretary that tries to be cool and make the students like him, tries to keep up on all the memes and trends. Charon is the secretary that actually gets work done.  
\---

They do this all the time and have yet to do it in this school. They look identical except for their hair length and switch back after two days of mass confusion and Hek refuses to answer any questions with anything other than "what do you mean your hair doesn't do that?? This school's weirder than I thought"

Hek and his brother are going to give both the Abbot and Escher a heart attack

The last day Hek's there he 'forgets' his lunch and tells Mathias and Escher (cause he would 100% try to eat with at least one of them) he's got someone bringing it and Immerel shows up, they do the exchange, and just as Immerel is leaving, he turns and winks at Escher. Hek just eats his food as if it's a normal thing that just happened

Strahd just bursts through the door like “I FUCKING KNEW IT”  
\---

one of Pam's lessons-  
http://catsbeaversandducks.tumblr.com/post/174798274605/caterpillars-they-dont-like-it-when-you-scream

"Ms Pam, why do they do that?"

Pam just lets a bunch of caterpillars loose in the room so the kids can scream at them. CATERPILLAR RAVE.  
\---  
Ireena walks in to check on the screams and immediately walks right back out  
\---


	3. Doggos and The Mists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School conspiracy theories and a fog machine or two

barovia hs has a monthly list posted where principal strahd rates movies but nobody's 100% sure what his criteria is but some of the underclassmen are Invested and have theories  
The underclassmen struggle to figure out his criteria not because it’s complicated but because it is based on bs and changes on a regular basis  
However any movie with wolves get an automatic 10/10, which is part of the reason why the underclassmen think there has to be some sort of actual basis for his scores  
Some of them are Still Confused  
Some of them are SUPER into figuring out the criteria for that month and have turned it into sort of contest to see who can figure it out first. (Strahd eventually finds out about this and the first kid to come to his office with a correct guess gets chocolate)  
Most of the kids just think it’s funny and go along with it. There are serious discussions about if kids agree with the ratings or not  
But there are always the few who think the whole thing is stupid and a waste of time and precious billboard space (cough the vallakoviches cough cough)  
so a small feud starts where they take down the list because it's "stupid" and "not helping the students learn"  
so Strahd gives it it’s own billboard.   
While it used to just be a list next to all the other announcements for the school, this is now serious. He’s offended, but isn't backing down. So he takes over the entire billboard outside his office, decorates THE SHIT out of it each month, with pictures of the movies and everything.  
Let’s see them take down THAT  
-  
It ends up being even more of a distraction than it was before because Strahd refuses to lose  
-  
the small feud has escalated into an all out war after a while and Strahd steps up his game.  
glittery thumbtacks.  
-  
The vallakoviches see this and just throw them away.  
But Ernst knows how angry Strahd gets about it and how picky he is about how he spends money  
so he picks them out and cleans them up and puts them back in the box for next month. Luckily the Vallakoviches are too stupid to put them in a different trashcan than the one right next to the office  
\---

\---  
there's at least two fog machines in the entire school but the drama department mysteriously lost one about a week after they got them  
-  
on an unrelated note, sometimes Charon will see something oozing out from under the principal's closed office door but it's too fucking early to deal with this shit and just ignores it.


End file.
